Jak 2: An Alternate Tale
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: this is my version of what happened during Jak 2. I'm putting Logan/Wolverine from Marvel Comics/X Men in the story, not only because, what isn't better when you add Logan, but he actually has a crucial part in this story. That said, enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

(this is my version of what happened during Jak 2. There were a couple of things that upset me about Jak 2. First, the whole thing where, for so long, Jak & Keira didn't recognize each other because of the curtain between them. I can understand Keira not recognizing Jak's voice, because he never had a voice until then. But, come on, Jak and Daxter not recognizing Keira's voice? Come on! They've only been friends with her for, like, forever! & Keira has a VERY distinct/recognizable voice. I realized it was her after hearing her for, like, 2 seconds, & she isn't my lifelong friend. Plus, how, for so long, Daxter conveniently didn't say anything to her for a long time, & she finally recognized Daxter's voice when he finally did talk. Everybody knows Daxter is a big mouth & would have said something way before then. The other thing was the argument between Jak & Keira, because Jak tried to warn her about Errol, & she got mad at him for it. She defended Errol, someone who was almost a stranger to her over her childhood friend, Jak, just because "he had changed", not even trying to be sympathetic to what Jak went through. Of course he was different. He was tortured for 2 years. That just didn't seem like the Keira I know from the rest of the series. Sorry. Also, I'm putting Logan/Wolverine from Marvel Comics/X Men in the story, not only because, what isn't better when you add Logan, but he actually has a crucial part in this story. That said, enjoy the story.)

-Part 1: Realizations-

"I found him! I know where they're keeping Jak!" he said excitedly, bounding into Keira's garage work shop, and jumping up onto the table.

"What?" Keira said, her green eyes wide.

"I know where they've got Jak." Daxter said.

"Where?" Logan said, moving from his position of leaning against the wall to approach Daxter. It had been two years since they had traveled through the time rift. Logan, Daxter, and Keira had gotten separated from Jak and Samos somehow, and Jak and Samos had both just disappeared. For two years, Logan and Daxter had been searching for Jak and Samos. Logan had also been watching out for Keira for the past two years, keeping her safe from any potential dangers. She was greatful, and Logan had become somewhat of an older brother figure to her.

"They've got him holed up in the baron's palace." Daxter said.

"We have to go get him. We have to help him." Keira said, starting to walk.

"Woah, wait a minute, kid. You're stayin' here. Me 'an Daxter here will go get him." Logan said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"What? No, Logan. I have to go. This is Jak we're talking about." Keira said. Finally, Logan sighed.

"Alright, kiddo." he said, letting go of her shoulders, "You can come." Logan knew that Keira was stubborn. He also knew how she felt about Jak. This was an argument that even he wasn't going to win.

"Alright. Let's go. Hurry." she said, throwing down her tools and welding helmet and rushing for the door. Logan and Daxter hurried after her.

They made their way through the city with Logan acting as bodyguard to Daxter and Keira. They finally reached the palace, and Logan used his keen sense of smell to locate exactly where in the palace Jak was. What they saw was a horrible sight. A young man was in the middle of a room, strapped to a metal table. It looked like something out of a mad scientist's lab.

"Hey, buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter asked the young man.

"No, Daxter. This is him." Logan said.

"What? Are you sure?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. This is his scent, no doubt about it." Logan said. A second look at the young man made them realize that Logan was right. The young man on the table was Jak. He looked more mature after two years. His hair grown long, and he had grown a goatee. But, it was him.

"Oh my god." Keira said, inaudibly, only mouthing the words. Suddenly, something happened to Jak. He transformed. His skin turned pale, his eyes became black. Long claws grew from his fingertips, and dark energy gathered all around him.

"Is... is that... dark eco?" Keira said, bringing her hands to her mouth as she stared at the sight before her, her green eyes wide. What had they done to him? She was disgusted that someone could do such a thing to her friend, someone that meant so much to her. Keira was not an angry person, but, at that moment, she felt an anger that she never felt before. Jak struggled against the straps that held him on the table, and broke free of them, and began approaching the three of them. Logan stood in front of Keira and Daxter, ready to step in if need be.

"Jak... it's me, your old pal, Daxter. Remember?" Daxter said. At that moment, Jak stopped, and he changed completely back to normal.

"Daxter?" he said.

"Yeah, see? It's me. I brought you some clothes. Put them on." Daxter said, tossing some clothes to him. Logan, Keira, and Daxter turned away while Jak put the clothes on.

"Logan is here, too. And Keira." Daxter said. Jak looked up, realizing for the first time that Daxter was not alone.

"Logan." he said, looking at him. Logan looked just as Jak remembered him. But, then again, Logan didn't age. Jak then looked behind Logan to see Keira standing, her clear, green eyes, staring directly at him. Those eyes. For two years, he hadn't seen those sparkling, emerald eyes. Seeing her there now, it really hit him how much he had missed her.

"Keira." he said. She smiled brightly.

"Jak." she said, walking over and hugging him.

"Wait a minute." she said, looking him in the eyes, her hands still on his shoulders, "You're talking."

"He is. I'll be damned." Logan said.

"Logan and Daxter looked for you for two years." she said, letting go of Jak's shoulders and gesturing towards Logan, "Well, really, Logan did most of the work."

"Hey!" Daxter said.

"Well, to be fair, Daxter is only a little guy." Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan." Jak said, though somewhat hesitantly. Talking was new to him, and it still felt strange, having been a mute all his life.

"Logan took care of me for two years. He looked after me, kept any shady characters away. Right, Logan?" Keira said.

"Yeah. I looked after her while you were gone and while her father was gone." Logan said.

"My father is still missing. You'll help me find him, won't you?" Keira said.

"Of course, kid." he said.

"Thanks." Jak said, though it still sounded somewhat lacking in emotion.

"That was real convincing." Logan said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Logan." Jak said, louder and clearer. This time, it sounded more sincere.

"Give me a break, Logan. I'm still getting used to talking." he said.

"That's true. He is." Keira said.

"Fair enough. Now let's get out of here before the baron has all our asses in here." Logan said. They made their way through the compound and out onto the streets.

(I kind of think that, if they knew Logan, Keira might have kind of a hero worship thing going on.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Underground

-Part 2: The Underground-

They weren't on the streets long before they came across an old man with a little boy. The old man was thin with white hair and a long, white beard, and he was wearing a long, blue robe. The little boy was probably about a year old. He had blonde hair and big, blue eyes, and was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. He was wearing some sort of amulet around his neck. The old man introduced himself as Kor. He then told them that they should move on, but before they could do anything, some Krimzon Guards surrounded them.

"Ah, shit." Logan said, unsheathing his claws.

"By the order of his eminence, Baron Praxis, I order you to surrender and die." one of the Krimzon Guards told them.

"Uh, excuse me. Don't you mean surrender OR die?!" Daxter said to the Krimzon Guard.

"Not in this city." Kor said, "Protect us, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you." Kor said. Jak transformed just like before, and he attacked the group of Krimzon Guards with a wave of dark energy. After he and Logan defeated the group of Krimzon guards, Jak turned back to normal again. He had a pained look on his face, and was breathing heavily.

"Jak, are you alright?" Keira said, walking over to him.

"That was cool! Do it again!" Daxter said.

"Something's happening to me... I can't... control it..." he said, staring at his hands. After a moment, though, he seemed fine again. The old man, Kor, thanked them and told them that the little boy was special.

"This kid? He looks kinda scruffy." Daxter said. Kor told them to go to the hideout of an underground movement, that the leader of the movement known as "The Shadow" could help them.

"Ask for Torn. He can help you." Kor said, taking the little boy by the hand.

"Thank you." Keira shouted as Kor led the child away down the street.

"What the hell was that about?" Logan asked as he watched Kor and the little boy walk away.

"That old man was kind of strange." Keira said.

"Yeah. You think?" Logan said. They made their way through the streets to the underground hideout. Standing outside was a young woman and a slightly older man, probably in his mid-to-late twenties. The young woman was tall and nicely built with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was about shoulder-length, and was worn hanging down with a purple headband in it. The man was tall and thin with brown dreadlocked hair and blue eyes. The woman approached them first, then stepped aside. The man approached them, looking them over as if to study them.

"Are you... Torn?" Jak asked. The man said nothing, just continued looking them over.

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be." Daxter said. Finally the man spoke up.

"New faces make me nervous." he said, pulling out a large knife as if to intimidate them, "You know, picking the wrong side could be unhealthy." Logan crossed his arms and looked at the man.

"Yeah. I'm really scared of somebody that sounds like Joe Pesci." Logan said. The man, Torn, shot Logan a glare.

"We want to see The Shadow." Jak said. Torn looked at Jak again.

"Ha. Not likely. If you want to join somethin', why don't you and your pet join the circus? Unless," he said, running his finger along the knife blade, "you've got the fur for a really tough task. Steal the flag from the top of the baron's tower and bring it to me." He tossed his knife in the air and caught it again perfectly. After Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Logan had gone off to accomplish the task Torn had given them, the young blonde woman headed inside the hideout, and Torn sighed, leaning against the cement wall of the hideout, shaking his head as he looked in the direction Jak and the others had gone off in. He had a feeling that these people might end up causing more trouble than they were worth, and that, by the time all of this was said and done, he would be left with a huge headache.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he said to himself.

"About what?"

He looked in the direction of the familiar female voice to see Ashelin, the baron's daughter, walking towards him. Ashelin knew that her father was out of control and that things needed to change, so she was secretly helping the Underground movement. Besides that, she was Torn's girlfriend. It was ironic that he could love so much the daughter of a man that he hated so much. But, he definitely did.

"Ashelin." he said.

"Hey." she said, smiling as she positioned herself beside him, also leaning against the wall.

"What's going on? I heard you mumbling something before." she said. Torn sighed.

"Yeah. I was talking about my new recruits for the Underground." he said.

"New recruits?" she asked.

"Well, they're not even actually recruits yet. I told them if they could steal the flag from the top of the baron's tower, they were in. Not that I think they can acrually get the flag, but I'm wondering if it's a good idea to let them in at all." Torn said.

"Why do you say that? You don't trust them?" Ashelin asked.

"Not that I don't trust them. But, they seem like they could be a real pain in the ass." Torn answered.

"Are they the ones I saw leaving here a few minutes ago?" Ashelin asked, recalling the group of four people that she saw walking away just as she got there.

"Yeah. That's them." Torn said.

"What are they like?" Ashelin asked. She had only seen them from far away, but, from what she could see, they looked like an odd group. And, she was curious as to why Torn thought they would end up being a nuisance.

"Well, the one is a young kid. He seems alright, I guess. Maybe a little naive. There was a young girl with them. She seemed alright, too. It's the other two idiots I'm worried about. One of them, believe it or not, is a talking ottsel. He's a real big mouth. The other one is a pain in the ass. He thinks he's a real tough guy, and he's a real smart ass. You'll know him right away if you see him." Torn said.

"Hm. Sounds like you've got your hands full." Ashelin said, her full lips turning up into a slight grin.

"You have no idea." Torn said.

"You're tough. You can handle it." she said. She moved in front of him and kissed him.

"I have to get back to my patrol before someone notices. I'll be in touch." she said, smiling at him before she began to walk away.

"Ashelin." he said. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"Be careful." he said.

"I'm always careful." she said before disappearing down the dark street.

Meanwhile, Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Logan were walking through the streets, headed for the outskirts of town.

"Well, he's a pleasant guy." Keira said.

"You mean Joe Pesci back there? Yeah. He's a real ray of sunshine." Logan said. Keira laughed.

"Who is Joe Pesci, anyway?" she asked.

"He's an actor, back where I come from." Logan explained.

"Oh." Keira said, still giggling.

"And, he sounds like that guy?" Jak asked.

"Yep." Logan said. They continued on, leaving the city. As bad as things were in the city, it was dangerous outside the city. Outside the city walls, there were Metal Heads and other creatures everywhere. Jak and Daxter easily scaled the ruined tower and got the banner. They went back to the city, and gave it to Torn. He looked surprised.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in." he said.

(the whole Joe Pesci thing comes from the fact that my mom says Torn sounds like Joe Pesci. lol. & my mom's nickname is Logan because of the Wolverine. so, voila. that's where that came )


End file.
